Peta strana svijeta
by Scabior's Princess
Summary: Dvije djevojke prođu ispod duge i nađu se u Piratima s Kariba, gdje kreću u zanimljivu avanturu sa Jackom Sparrowom i Willom Turnerom. R&R!


**Peta strana svijeta**

Počela je padati kiša. Lucija i ja sjedimo u mojoj sobi i dosađujemo se. Odjednom se na nebu pojavila duga. Čule smo mi priču da, ako protrčiš ispod duge, postaneš muško.

«Idemo?», upita me Lucija.

«Idemo!», rekla sam i ustala.

Krenule smo, i kako smo pratile dugu visoko podignutih noseva, posve smo zaboravile na rijeku koja nam je presijecala put. Lucija se zaustavila, a ja? Naravno, završila sam u rijeci. Lucija je također skočila za mnom da me spasi, no zakazala je. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka ona se uhvatila za granu koju ja, nažalost, nisam vidjela. Lucija je potrčala po pomoć, a ja sam se nastavila derati tražeći pomoć. Odjednom neki glas zagrmi:

«Uhvati se za granu!»

Uhvatila sam se grčevito i netko me izvukao van. Zadnje što sam čula bio je panični glas moje prijateljice koja je nekoga upitala:« Je li dobro?». Nakon toga sam se onesvijestila. Ležala sam u nesvijesti tjedan dana ( bar se meni tako činilo) i tek onda došla k sebi.

«Jesi li dobro?», upitao me onaj isti glas koji mi je viknuo da se uhvatim za granu. Bio mi je tako poznat, ali nisam znala odakle.

«Aha, aha mislim da jesam », odvratila sam.

Ustala sam, pogledala oko sebe i umalo se opet onesvijestila. Ispred mene je stajao, ni manje, ni više, nego Will Turner.

«Tko si ti?», upitala sam sumnjičavo.

«Will Turner, nego tko.»

«Ti si me spasio?»

«Aha!»

«Hvala.»

«Nema frke!»

Otvorila sam vrata da uhvatim malo zraka i da malo razgibam odrinule krakove, ali me zaslijepila snažna sunčeva svijetlost. Nekoliko trenutaka nisam vidjela ništa, no jasno i glasno sam čula šum valova i kričanje galebova. Nosnice mi je ispunio miris mora i algi. Zacijelo smo na moru. Očigledno na palubi nekog broda. No, ne bilo kakvog broda. Malo sam bolje pogledala oko sebe i odmah shvatila gdje sam. Građen od punog drva mediteranskog crnog bora, konopci od najčvršće užadi i jedra od najfinijeg platna. I šećer na kraju: piratska zastava na vrhu najvišeg jarbola. Bio je to Crni Biser. Iza mene sam čula još poznatiji glas:

«Dobrodošla na petu stranu svijeta!»

Nasmijala sam se u sebi, okrenula se i ugledala kapetana Crnog Bisera, Jacka Sparrowa, i to s bocom ruma u ruci ( tipično za njega!).

«Čovječe, Biser izgleda još ljepše dok si na njemu!»

«Znači, ti si već vidjela Crni Biser?», upita me Jack.

«Oh da , bezbroj puta.»

«I ja također.», oglasi se netko iza nas.

Okrenula sam se i procvala od sreće. Ugledala sam Lucija i od sreće joj se bacila u zagrljaj.

«Lucija, tako sam sretna što te vidim!», uskliknula sam.

«I ja tebe također, Irena.»

«Lucija? Irena? Kod nas vaša imena znače nešto drugo.», zbunjeno će Jack.

«Kod nas lucija znači Daniela, a Irena Luna, koliko je meni poznato.», nadoveže se Will.

«Ludnica!», zaustimo obadvije u isti glas.

Onda sam se sjetila da netko nedostaje.

«Will, gdje je Elizabeth?»

«Da! I, Jack, gdje je, zaboga, posada?»

«Upravo idemo po posadu.», reče Will.

«A Elizabeth na nas čeka skupa s posadom», doda Jack

«Eh, Daniela, ovo je totalna ludnica!»

«Potpuno se slažem Luna!», doda ona uz vragolasto cerekanje.

«Luna, daj dođi malo ovamo, imam jedno pitanje za tebe.»

«Viči, Jack!»

«Zanima me je li prepoznaješ onaj otok.»

«Tortuga!»

«Pa ti si prava sveznalica! Usput, zaboravio sam tebi i Danieli dati ovo.»

Kad je to rekao, iz džepa je izvukao dva drvena štapića i pružao mi ih.

«Što će nam ti drveni štapići?»

«Drveni štapići? Dobar štos! To su ti čarobni štapići.»

«Znači… znači li to da je na petoj strani sve…»

«… moguće », dovrši moju rečenicu Jack.

«Ma daj!»

Plovili smo tako dobrih pola sata i napokon stigli na Tortugu. No, meni je Tortuga drugačije ostala u sjećanju. Tortuga je bila sva u ruševinama.

«Je li… je li to san?», upita nas Jack.

«Mislim… mislim da nije», rekla sam zbunjeno.

«To sam si i mislio. Da je to san, bilo bi ruma u izobilju.»

Krišom smo se nasmijali. Pogledala sam oko sebe i uočila nešto čudno. Na vratima jedne gostionice bio je zabijen neki papir, a na papiru neke škrabotine. Došla sam do vrata gostionice i otrgnula papirić. Na njemu je pisalo:

Sparrow, dani su ti odbrojeni. Želio si pomilovanje i dobio si ga. Trinaest godina bio si kapetan Crnog Bisera. A sad zelim da mi trinaest godina otplauješ dug. Radit ceš na mom brodu skupa s tvojom posadom. Ako se protiviš, imam Elizabeth Swann i tvoju posadu u zatočeništvu. A imam još bolju ponudu za tebe. Samo mi daj Lunu i njezinu prijateljicu i možda ti poštedim život.

_Kapetan _Davy Jones

«Gdje je Elizabeth?»

«Gdje je moja posada?»

«Davy Jones.», šapnula sam.

«Molim?», upitaju me Will i Jack u isti glas.

«Davy Jones!», proderala sam se, «Davy Jones drži Elizabeth i Jackovu posadu u zatočeništvu! Jel´ sad jasno?»

«Možeš li to ponoviti, ali ovaj put malčice sporije?», upita me Jack, s nadom u glasu. Ja sam samo prosiktala:

«Pročitaj ovo! Hajde, pročitaj!»

«Pa… znaš… ja i ne znam čitati.», prizna Jack.

«To me nimalo ne čudi.», prošaptala sam Luciji, oprostite, Danieli.

«Daj to 'vamo.», reče Will.

Nevoljko sam mu predala papir. Pročitao ga poluotvorenih usta. Zatim nas je pogledao sve redom. Poruku je pročitao barem šest puta. Očigledno je još bio pod utjecajem šoka. U ostatku vremena koje smo utrošili pretraživajući Tortugu nije rekao niti riječ. Sljedećih nekoliko dana bio je neobično tih. To je očigledno bilo popratno stanje uz šok, što se dobro vidjelo na njegovu licu. Još je uvijek izgledao kao da ne može vjerovati svojim očima. Daniela i ja smo ga pokušale utješiti, no uzaludno. Stanje mu se bitno popravilo kad sam mu rekla:

«Will, nauči me mačevati!»

«Aha, može.»

Poslije sam shvatila da je to to što mu je trebalo. Jack mi je govorio da je mačevanje teško, no meni je, naprotiv, bilo lijepo. Iako sam morala zapamtiti korake nogu i pokret ruku, meni je bilo zabavno. Sljedećeg smo dana također vježbali, i baš kad sam se zagrijala, Jack nas je pozvao da s njim još jednom pretražimo Tortugu, ne bi li našli kakve tragove. Tražili smo gotovo cijeli dan, ali nismo pronašli ama baš ništa. Prije nego što smo se vratili na brod, Daniela i ja smo Tortugu popravile magičnim putem, tako da se mještani mogu vratiti svojim domovima.

«To će ti trebati kad ćemo ići u bitku protiv Davya Jonesa.», veselo mi reče Jack na seoskoj zabavi na Tortugi, koju su mještani priredili u naše ime.

«Bitka? Dobar štos!»

«Štos? Ne, to uopće nije štos.», odvrati on hladno.

«Da, dobro. Ti i koja vojska ako se smije pitati?»

«Hmm… sigurno bi mi Barbossa ustupio svoju posadu.»

«Znaš što?», odbrusila sam mu.

«Što?»

«Ako želiš čuti moje mišljenje, mislim da si ti fakat skrenuo!»

«A zakaj?», upita me Jack kao da ne može vjerovati svojim ušima.

«Pa, zato jer se on skupa s tvojom posadom pobunio protiv tebe, strpao te na pusti otok i zato jer je on totalno lud.»

Još smo se trenutaka bijesno gledali, a onda je on progovorio:

«Hej, hej! Pajdo, di si?»,

«Kome se ti to obraćaš?», upitale smo ga Daniela i ja.

«Pa, meni.», reče netko iza nas. Okrenule smo se i našle licem u lice s Barbossom i njegovom posadom. Daniela je vrisnula i sakrila se iza Willovih leđa, a ja sam posegla za mačem. Zatim sam rekla:

«Biraj kako želiš umrijeti. Da ti prerežem grkljan ili pak da ti probodem srce?»

«O čemu ti to pričaš?», upita me on oholo.

«Nikad ne ću zaboraviti što si učinio Elizabeth.»

«Daj se već jednom izjasni.», prosikće on.

«Vi neandertalci očito ništa ne primijećujete.»

«Kako si nas to nazvala?», upita prijetećim glasom.

Nisam ga slušala. Daniela je još cmizdrila iza Willovih leđa. Sad sam se okomila na Jacka:

«Znaš, čudim ti se, Jack. Ne znam kako možeš surađivati s takvim smećem što je došlo iz morskih dubina. Da, dobro ste čuli. Vi ste najodurnije smeće koje sam u svom životu upoznala. Neodgojeni ste, bez ikakva poštovanja prema drugima i najobičniji ste mekušci. To ja mislim da ste vi! I može vas biti sram. Stvarno mi se gadite!»

«Alaj si ti hrabra, Luna!», procvili Daniela iza Willovih leđa.

«Da je sredimo, kapetane?», upita ga pirat s njegove lijeve strane, s prijetnjom u glasu.

«Ne!», odbrusi mu Barbossa.

«Pa dajte ako ste face!», rekla sam

«Ne!», vikne Will, « nisi dosta toga naučila o mačevanju. Sama protiv njih nemaš šanse!»

«Tako je! Slušaj ga samo, bit će ti bolje!», važno će Barbossa.

«Vi očigledno nemate pojma za što sam ja sve sposobna.», mračno sam im odbrusila.

«A dajte nam dozvolite, kapetane. Zar vi stvarno mislite da nećemo izaći na kraj s jednom trinaestogodišnjakinjom?», moljakali su ga pirati.

«Ajd´, nek vam bude!», nevoljko im reče Barbossa.

«Super!», vikne njegova posada i jurne na mene. Za pet minuta svi su ležali na jednoj hrpi kao krpene lutke.

«To vam, dragi moji, dođe kad prihvatite dvoboj s najmlađom tragačicom na svijetu. Metloboj je tako koristan sport!», rekla sam veselo.

Daniela, Will, Jack i Barbossa gledali su u mene kao da ne mogu vjerovati svojim očima.

«Ali… ali… k-k-kako ti je… to uspjelo?», zabezeknuto me upita Will.

«Lijepo! Pa mi ti, Will, sad kaži da nisam dovoljno naučila.»

«Pa…da… dobro », reče Jack, « onda ti, Barbossa, dođi sutra u moju kabinu!»

Već smo krenuli natrag na Crni Biser kad sam začula da me netko zove. Okrenula sam se i ugledala Davya Jonesa i njegovu posadu. Primijetila sam da su ostali odjednom nestali.

«Davy Jones na Tortugi. Joj, imam osjećaj da neće dobro završiti», propiskuta Daniela.

«Vidi, vidi. Stigli izrodi najgore vrste!», rekla sam i opet posegnula za mačem, «Dobro. Da čujem, što želiš od mene?»

«Htio bih ti ponuditi mjesto u mojoj posadi. I tvojoj prijateljici, naravno, ako želi.»

«A zašto bi htjela?», upitala sam ga mračno.

«Pa… zbog nekih uvjeta.»

«Kakvih?»

«Možeš imati zasebnu kabinu…»

«Meni je dobra i ona koja je na Crnom Biseru, hvala lijepa. A ionako znam zašto me želiš u svojoj posadi.»

«Stvarno? A zašto?»

«Zato jer znam točan sastav Crnog Bisera i kako se on može uništiti. Uostalom, ako stupim pod tvoju zastavu, mislim, pod uvjetom, morat ću tamo provesti sto do dvjesto godina s ovim klipanima koje si uspio nagovoriti. Zato hvala lijepa na ponudi, ali ne, hvala.»

Zadnje čega se sjećam je Davy Jonesovo bijesno lice i jedan zagušujući prasak.

Nakon toga sam se osvijestila. Ležala sam u bolnici.

«Što se dogodilo?», upitala sam Luciju.

«Pala si u rijeku! Ja sam otrčala po pomoć i kad sam se vratila vidjela sam te kako ležiš na travi sva mokra.»

«Jeste li saznali tko me spasio?»

«Ne. Pretražili smo cijelu okolicu, ali nikoga nismo našli. Našli smo jedino ovo.»

Tu mi je dodala neki srednjovjekovni šešir i, ako se ne varam, piratski mač. Izgledali su mi tako poznato. U šeširu je bio papirić. Uzela sam ga i pročitala:

Brzo ozdravi!

W. T.

Pisalo je. W.T. Sigurno inicijali. Zatim sam uzela mač i izvadila ga iz njegovih korica. I na njemu su bili inicijali W.T. Inicijali Willa Turnera. Samo sam se nasmijala. Ipak je to bio samo san. Ili, možda, nije?


End file.
